Need Something to Change
by the elf of dark shadow prince
Summary: Every day is the same, one goes by the other. They blur together and make a fuzzy thought. Until first, a dagger, then a wanted poster. Who is this strange person, and why must Ezio feel as if its the change he needed. MEANWHILE; He felt alone and trapped by his thoughts. To much had been going through his mind, Altair, the 'faceless assassin,' as he meets a brown haired man. YAOI!


_(Hey guys. So as you can tell, this chapter is pretty short. I apologize for that seeing as how I was trying to get to the next part of the story. Now this is an EzioXAltair. If you dont like Yaoi, I am sorry, but you might not want to read then. Now hope you enjoy the story.)_

Ezio was just going about his normal business, or about as normal as your day could be being an assassin. Now don't get me wrong, it was fun, but he got a little sick of being chased day after day.

Now so far he had killed... lets say 15 guards, and one target or maybe two, I wasn't really paying attention. Each time he killed a target he would get chased from side of the city to the other. By now he was used to this and sighed as he saw the guards, a group of about 20, give up searching for him as straw and hay was in his face.

After a few minutes, they left and he got out of the pile of hay, brushing his white and red assassin robes off, getting all the straw off of himself. He gave a long sigh and walked over to a wall and sat down. He noticed the people getting up and just standing there, like they didn't have anything better to do. He mumbled slightly annoyed "Same thing everyday. I don't mind but sometimes I get sick of it." He said looking around to see no other assassins. He looked down at the ground, slouched over to stare at his reflection in a very small thing of water, caught in between the paving. He then heard a small scream in the distance which broke the calm silence. He look up swiftly and saw a guard falling off a roof and onto the paving. He went over to the guard and saw a small cut on the side of his neck. He thought for a second and looked at where the guard was standing quickly and followed his line of sight to a wall. He climbed up the wall and found a dagger in the wall.

Now this wasn't some of the normal daggers. Those were made with a cheap metal, which made them very flexible and were very ridged from being poorly cut, mostly rusted. But this one, it was perfect. It was made with what looked like pure steel, which it wouldn't bend. He had to yank strongly a few times to get the piece of metal unburied from the wall. He held the dagger up in the air to look at it more. He noticed that it glistened in the sunlight, and had engravings along the blade. He looked around to see if he could find the person which this belong to, as he figured that they weren't just any random robber. No, they had meant to killed a guard, and they had the best equipment he figured.

He looked around for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. He sighed heavily and gave up looking for the person. He sat back down for a few more minutes before getting up with a slight mumble in frustration. He walk carefully and sneakily back to his home, which was the same from before his family... um, never mind. So as you could figure his mother and sister still live away, still in danger if they were to be with him, but from a different danger. So, now he lives alone in that pretty big home.

He opened the door and then closed it, making sure to lock it making almost no noise. He sighed heavily again, and walked up the stairs and climbed into his bed. He had white, silk sheets, with red silk blankets and black silk pillows. (as you can tell, he likes silk) Before he climbed into the incredibly soft bed, he changed into his night clothing. He walked out of the restroom, wearing silk cream, almost white, baggy pants. He wore black silk boxers with red elastic and white trimming at the bottom. Now he crawled into bed, and he wasn't a complete idiot and brought in a few more blankets, seeing as how it was quite cold in the room. He laid down, and looked up at the ceiling with a face of boredom. He sighed again and rolled on his side. He closed his eyes and mumbled before going into a light slumber of sleep, "another day, its all the same now."

_(now any comments or tips would be helpful. Thank you.)_


End file.
